Traditionally, a pair of male connector and female connector is needed for forming electrical connection between two boards. Such connection is used in many situations, for example, for conducting a signal or power transmission between two devices. As a result, in order to produce pairs of connectors, it needs two different manufacturing lines, which results in a cost increase.
Hermaphroditic connectors have been brought to the market for the purpose of solving this problem. A pair of hermaphroditic connectors include a pair of connectors built with same components and can be mated with each other to form electrical connection. Traditional solutions usually require careful alignment when the user intends to mate the two connectors together.